


Falling

by BombshellKell



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellKell/pseuds/BombshellKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif share a quiet morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr user hals-jordan: Loki and Sif hugging/cuddling.

“Are you awake?” 

He hadn’t been before, but at the sound of Sif’s soft, low voice, he was now. Loki could feel her arms around him from behind, hear her speaking directly in his ear, and when he did, he turned in her embrace so that they were chest to chest. 

“It must be late,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I don’t know if it must be,” she said with a small smile, catching him on the lips. “But it is.” She smoothed a hand down his side under their furs, his skin cool beneath her fingers. He opened his eyes and looked at her for the first time that morning, seeing nothing in her face he did not adore. 

“And just think of it,” he said, his smile widening. “They won’t be looking for us. We’ve nothing to hide anymore.” 

“We’re doing precisely what’s expected of us,” Sif said, her smile turning into a grin. She shifted even closer to Loki in bed, pressing herself flush against him and winding her arms around his middle. She was so warm under the layers of furs that shielded them from Asgard in the winter, and Loki’s natural coolness felt wonderful to her, even though she loved the warm. 

“How does it feel?” she asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “To be my husband?” 

“How does it feel to have tamed the Lady Sif?” Loki countered with a smirk. 

“I didn’t say that,” she said, drawing back far enough to lean their foreheads together. “Don’t fool yourself. You may have seduced the Lady Sif, but you have not, and will not ever, tame her.” 

“And why, in all the nine realms, would I want to?” Loki considered aloud, giving her another kiss. “I fell in love with the untamed Lady Sif. She challenges me, and entrances me. I would never want to tame you, my love.” Another kiss, and he pulled her tight against him again. She let out a soft laugh, kissing along his neck, all the way to the hairline under his ear. 

“I never thought that I would love you as much as I do,” she whispered, her voice barely above a breath. 

“Tell me when you realized it,” Loki told her, his fingers brushing up and down her back in their embrace, sending chills up her spine. She smiled against his shoulder and began to recall the story. 

“I believe it was when Thor and Jane were married,” she said. “It was before you had truly redeemed yourself, so I still looked upon you with such scorn. But that was the day I realized that you were looking at me the same way Thor was looking at Jane on their wedding day. Not like a prize to be won, but as the most radiant person in the room. Like a single living flower on a dead tree.” She pressed her lips against his again, adoring the familiarity she felt there. 

"I always think that of you." 

“But I don’t feel safe with you. I don’t feel secure. I feel as if I’m the highest I’ve ever flown. Falling is always a possibility.” 

Loki idly threaded his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes again. “I cannot catch you, as Thor could. But I will fall at your side, always.” 

“And that is why I love you.”


End file.
